


what can i do for you, huh?

by ukwonnie



Category: Block B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonnie/pseuds/ukwonnie
Summary: a further look into the characters created in the very good mv.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so, this is the first thing i've written in years and i'm a little nervous posting it as i know my skills may be a little rusty (if they were even good in the first place).  
> i took a lot of inspiration from[ this post](http://kpopfanedit.tumblr.com/post/146796002411/block-b-very-good-grand-theft-auto-crossover) on tumblr and the very good mv.  
> i hope you all enjoy! feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> also, i did check this over but it's pretty late. if you spot a mistake tell me and i'll fix it asap!

woo ‘zico’ jiho, the leader. he’s essentially the one that started it all, finding the cities ‘roughest’ group of guys and turning them into a group – block b (he thought it was a stupid name, but everyone else insisted on it). that name sends fear right to the heart of anyone that hears it around seoul, all thanks to woo jiho. he’s the puppeteer of the whole city, pulling the strings behind the scenes and loving every second of it. he knows everything, he sees everything and he hears everything. many people know who he is, they know his face even when it isn’t covered; yet they don’t know much about the others in his group of handpicked criminals. he owes a lot to them, block b wouldn’t be where it was right now without the others, anyway.

park kyung, the self-proclaimed business mogul of the group. he and ‘zico’ work very closely, although kyung prefers to keep a much lower profile. they’ve known each other since they were kids and despite his position now, kyung used to try and keep jiho out of trouble. he is the reason that block b aren’t homeless, buying a new building almost every other day and getting a complete kick out of it each time. the others never understood why he got so excited over sealing a deal; park kyung was just weird that way. what made him love his position even more was the amount of attention it attracted from the ladies – everyone else in the group just told him he was delusional and he was getting as much attention as he would if he didn’t have his place in the gang, which was none at all.

pyo ‘p.o’ jihoon, the youngest yet scariest looking member. he does most of the weaponry dealing in the group; not only keeping the seven of them equipped with the best knives and guns but also selling them to outsiders who show interest – and are willing to pay good money. he won’t deal to just anybody, though. jihoon likes to get them to go through zico first - and if he’s busy, then park kyung will have to do. he’s not an extremely good judge of character but he doesn’t have to be; if they want a weapon and have the money, that’s all that matters to him.

ahn jaehyo, the ladies’ man. he’s perhaps the smartest out of the whole group despite relying heavily on his looks. he preys on pretty women at high-class bars, usually sobbing into their drink about some guy who ran off with another woman. he sweet talks them, using his soft voice and pretty face to take their mind off of the heartbreak long enough until he can reach for their purse and make an easy exit when they wander off to the restroom. not only does he have his looks, he also has an aura of trust that can get him out of any situation by just sweet talking not only women, but men too. 

lee ‘b-bomb’ minhyuck, the ‘ordinary’ presence. let’s just say if you were to see lee minhyuck out on the street, he would not look like someone who would be in one of the most high-profile gangs in the city – and he didn’t act like it either. he carried himself well, dressed smart and kept the rest of the gang in-check most of the time. he dealt with most of the deals coming in and out of the gang, arranging meetings and making sure everyone was preforming their function. some would argue he was even more of a leader than jiho. though, sometimes he did get bored with all the paperwork. let’s just say he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty occasionally.

kim ‘u-kwon’ yukwon, the criminal for hire. yukwon was incredibly silent, so silent that people often forgot there was a seventh member of block b to deal with. his job was definitely the most well-paid out of all of them, mostly because he set his own prices – and those prices often times had up to seven-digits. the question was, why would you pay so much for a job to be done? and the answer was that yukwon did his job and he did it well; so well that he could make people and money disappear into thin air without a word being spoken. the others had learned not to ask what he spent the money on after kyung had a black eye for a week after prying too much.

lee taeil, the small but mighty explosion lover. taeil loved his position in the group, it may not be the most important but it definitely was the most entertaining. he got to blow things up on the daily; ranging from small things like someone’s backdoors if they forget to pay back the money they owed them to huge things like the ‘indestructible’ door to a safe that held more money than most people his age could even imagine having. he’s also incredibly strong too – forgive the poor soul that decides to start a fight with taeil and hopes to win based on his height alone. though, candy was his one weakness. if lee taeil didn’t have a lollipop in his mouth he was probably having a bad day and it would be in your best interest to steer clear.

block b definitely wasn’t your average group of criminals, and that’s what they all loved the most. they didn’t fit the cookie cutter mold of what would come to mind when you thought of a gang which had almost grown to be their motto. in the six years they had been active in the city, they had learned a lot about each other. woo jiho wasn’t really as cool as he seemed, kyung was the most disgusting out of all of them, jihoon was a real softie at heart, jaehyo really wasn’t as smooth as he’d lead every one of his victims to believe, minhyuck really only wore suits so often so he could show off his ass, yukwon had a soft-spot for puppies and taeil hated sour candy with a burning passion.


End file.
